Kowloon Triads in Gang War
}} Kowloon Triads in Gang War was Agent 47's first mission after being employed by the International Contract Agency. It was the first of four smaller assassinations which led up to one grand one, the assassination of Chinese gang leader Lee Hong. Description Plot The mission was the start of many Asia-set missions for Agent 47. This mission detailed a Red Dragon Triad negotiator, whom is to be killed during a meeting with a Blue Lotus Triad emissary, at Chiu Dai Park in Hong Kong. The ultimate goal of these missions was to assassinate Lee Hong, leader of the Red Dragon Triad, a powerful man who was ultimately feared, rightfully so. However, even if Agent 47 was to kill him, the triads were too powerful and influential for 47 to remotely consider escaping Hong Kong alive, so the triad had to be weakened. It was hoped that by killing the negotiator, among other officials dying, the starting of a gang war between the Blue Lotus and the Red Dragon would be triggered, thus spreading out, and thinning out Hong's security and influence. Area The surrounding area was a complex of streets with with various story-high buildings, which could possibly be apartment complexes. There were multiple publicly available elevator shafts to access the roofs of said buildings. The park and pagoda in the middle of the square were lush in plants and other materials, and multiple Asian civilians roamed the streets. The Blue Lotus came later in limousines, and would guard the park after arriving. The negotiator and the emissary strolled through the pagoda. Mission Briefing "Welcome to Hong Kong, Enclosed in this download you will find information about your mission and a shopping list of weapons, gadgets and information that the agency is able to deliver. For this mission we will give you your reward of $13,000 up front—spend it wisely. Remember that if the hit gets messy we will send a cleaner and deduct the money from your account. Your mission in Hong Kong will be fairly complicated. The ultimate target is a triad leader named Lee Hong. He is too well guarded and even if you succeeded in eliminating him, chances are that you would not get out of Hong Kong alive. The agency has prepared a plan that will make Lee Hong lose his influence outside his mansion. We will get back to you when you have completed your first mission." :—Diana Burnwood, Controller, The Agency Objectives #Eliminate Red Dragon Negotiator. #Blue Lotus Emissary must survive. #Escape to the rendezvous point. Reward: $13,000 Intelligence :"The two most powerful triads in Hong Kong, the Red Dragon and Blue Lotus, have arranged a meeting in Chiu Dai Park. The leader of the Red Dragon Triad, Mr. Lee Hong has sent his chief negotiator to deal with the Blue Lotus Triad. Assassinating the Hong's chief negotiator could trigger a war between Blue Lotus and Red Dragon. You must leave the area by making it to the rendezvous point." Weapons Firearms *AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - In the shopping list at the start. *Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Ditto. *Israeli Military Industries UZI - On Blue Lotus members. *US Army M60 - On the Blue Lotus member in the helicopter. Melee *Fiber Wire - In the shopping list at the start. *Oyabun Knife - Ditto. Other *Compass - In the shopping list at the start. *Binoculars - Ditto. Gallery C47-47WakesUp(HongKong).png|Agent 47, staring out of his hotel window. C47-47ContactingDiana.png|Agent 47 opening his laptop. C47-TheBlueLotusArrive.png|Blue Lotus emissary arrived by the limousine. C47-TheRedDragonArrive.png|Red Dragon negotiator arrived by the limousine. C47-BlueLotusHelicopter.png|The Blue Lotus helicopter after the assassination. Trivia *Kowloon Triads in Gang War was remade in as Slaying a Dragon. *If 47 alarms the guards, a Blue Lotus Triad Helicopter will appear with a shooter in it, killing him will trigger a cutscene showing him falling on the ground from the helicopter. ru:Триады начинают войну Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47